Flowers
by Azrael - the Dark Archangel
Summary: It all started with flowers.AU Challenge fic written for the month of October.


A.N This is the first story for the challenge that I have set myself (see my page). I live in the Southern Hemisphere so this is based of the second month of Spring.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kindgdom Hearts 2 or anything associated. They all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

It all started with the flowers. 

He had been giving her flowers, once a month, since they were children. Orchids, roses, snapdragons, camellias, in the time they had known each other, she would jokingly claim, he had brought her every flower he could name, and as a Biology major, there were few he couldn't. And in all that time, she had never got the same blossom twice.

But of all the flowers he had given her, of all of the delicate blooms, all of the single buds and glorious bouquets, there were seven flowers, and the memories that went with them, that she treasured.

* * *

The first was when they were both young. Both of them went to daycare together, though they'd never met, even if she had watched him as he tended the flowers he loved so dearly while the other boys played tag, his short pink hair, and the green clothing he wore making seem to belong in the garden with the flowers, a tall rose amidst the tulips, violets and pansies. 

He had come up to her one day, and handed her a spray of blooms, beautiful delicate purple blossoms of a kind she had never seen before.

"What are these?" she had asked with some surprise, for none of the other children wanted to play with her due to her savage and violent nature.

"They're lilacs," the pink-haired boy had replied shyly, "I grew them for you."

"Really?" She had exclaimed incredulously, somewhat unused to the idea of anyone wanting to spend time with her, let alone give her presents, "For me?"

He had nodded, and, puzzled, she had asked him a very important question.

"Why?"

Another shy smile.

"You'll find that out someday."

* * *

And then he had left, and gone back to his garden-bed, and she didn't speak to him again until second grade. 

The year had rolled on, and they'd had only as much to do with each other as school required, but as Christmas came up, the teacher had had an idea.

Even now, years on, she still shuddered at the thought of it.

Secret Santa.

The most inane, irritating and infuriating thing that she had ever had the misfortune to experience.

And when it was finally over? Well, the teacher certainly hadn't been to happy about the tazer that she had donated from her private collection, and come to think of it, neither were the parents of the boy who had received it.

But she would never forget the present that she had received. A single branch, covered in tiny pink and white star-shaped flowers.

He had been sitting on the other side of the room, alone, as per usual, but he had looked up and met her gaze for once when she looked up, and as she raised an eyebrow he gave a satisfied smile.

* * *

On later observation, she found a message written on the inside of the wrapping paper reinforcing what he'd told her years ago; there was a meaning to the gift that she would eventually find. 

Then, only a few days on, her birthday came around. And lying on her pillow as she woke up was a bunch of rosemary bound together with a pink ribbon.

And on the inside of the ribbon the message was there again.

* * *

And when school had restarted? He was gone. 

She had gone about her life as usual, but her eyes lacked their usual sparkle. Though they hadn't known each other, he was important to her, and he had abandoned her.

Year followed year, school turned into high school, and she made new friends, and gradually she learnt to laugh again. But deep down inside she kept alive the hope that one day he would return.

And so it was, that one day when Axel led a pink-haired teen up to her, she had held her breath in hope.

The fiery red-head had introduced him, and the boy had shook her hand, and it was only later, on her way to class that she had given into curiosity and opened her hand to see what he had left there.

A purple many-petalled flower nestled in her palm, and she had given a small smile, glad that he had returned, though still somewhat angry he had been gone all that time.

* * *

Time passed, and they had developed a true friendship, and she learnt all about him, but no matter how often she asked, he still wouldn't reveal the meaning behind the flowers. 

Sophomore year had begun, and their friends found love around them; Axel and Roxas finally admitted their love, Sora and his childhood friend Riku finally hooked up and Demyx be-friended a shy junior called Zexion.

And they found love too, when he presented her with a bouquet of pink blossoms and asked her to dance at the prom at the end of the year.

* * *

And when she started to flirt with a modelling career during junior year, and starting neglecting him, he had given her a daffodil on their anniversary, and had given a sad smile when she asked why.

* * *

Eventually her interest in modelling faded, when she realised that spending time with him was far more important to her than the fame that modelling brought. 

And on their last night at college, at the prom, he had given her a flower; an elegant pink bloom shaped almost like wings. And once again, he had given her the same mysterious smile, promising that one day, she would understand.

* * *

During gap year they had all toured the country, visiting the houses of all of their friends. And when at last they visited her hometown, one night he had asked her to close her eyes and had driven her to the playground where they had first met. 

Standing there in the moonlight, he had dropped to one knee and held out a single pink sakura bloom, with a note and a ring tied to it.

_I promised you the secret_, the note read, _so here it is._

_Lilac - First Love_

_Amaranth - Fidelity_

_Rosemary - Remembrance and commitment_

_Xeranthemum - Cheerfulness in adveristy_

_Eglantine - I hurt to heal_

_Narcissus (or daffodil) - You love yourself too well_

_Everlasting Pea - Lasting pleasure_

_Larxene_, _I love you._

_Will you marry me?_

And at that moment, despite all the pain they had been through, all of the troubles, the world was perfect.

Because she had Marluxia, and he had her.

* * *

What do you think? Comments? Criticism? Please review. 

And for those wondering, the inspiration came when I looked around my garden and saw masses of flowers, after coming up with the idea for the challenge and thought why not write about Marluxia and Larxene with the language of flowers as the main theme.


End file.
